Lizard (Franchise)
Lizards are not seen in the DreamWorks Dragons Franchise, but are often referred to. Description Lizards occur in the Order Squamata, excluding snakes and worm lizards They are, for the most part, four-legged reptiles occurring on most continents worldwide. They are typically small creatures, but some species can grow quite large, such as the Komodo dragon. Their legs extend outward from a usually sinuous trunk, and locomotion is side-to-side. Lizard species occurring in Scandinavia include the Viviparous lizard, the Slow-worm (a legless species), and the Sand lizard. Diet The diet of lizards varies considerably amongst species. The Komodo dragon eats meat and is known to even take down deer in their native habitat. They will also feast on carrion. Iguana on the other hand, are plant eaters, feasting on fruits and leaves. Many of the small lizard species, however, dine on insects and other small invertebrates. Function Lizards do not have a use in the Franchise, other than as a derogatory reference for dragons. In reality, lizards have been kept as pets, skinned for their hides, and used as food. Appearances ''Dragons: Riders of Berk In "Thawfest", Snotlout calls Hookfang a lizard. Dragons: Defenders of Berk In Race to Fireworm Island, Spitelout asks Snotlout about Hookfang. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 1 When Fishlegs gets hypnotized and turns into his alter-ego "Thor Bonecrusher", he does not have a good appreciation of dragons. Trader Johann gives Heather and Astrid information, but declines to go along with them in "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 2". Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 2 In the first episode of this season, "Team Astrid", Dagur the Deranged tries to find Dragon's Edge by watching where the Dragon Riders fly. A Dragon Hunter pokes at a caged Monstrous Nightmare in "Night of the Hunters, Part 1". In "Night of the Hunters, Part 2", Barf and Belch is saved from the Dragon Hunters, who were fattening him up for his soft hide. Spitelout attacks a Skrill and boasts of his success, just before he is zapped by its lightening in "A Time to Skrill". Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 4 In "Dire Straits", a Dragon Hunter tosses a Gronckle into a cage. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 5 In "The Wings of War, Part 2", Spitelout nets a Singetail with a special trapping contraction. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 6 Calling dragons "lizards" in a derogatory way continues in "Ruff Transition". Dragon Hunters invade Wingmaiden Island. As they are about to kill Wingnut, a baby Razorwhip, one says, ''"Look at the dumb little lizard". Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 1 Chief Duggard says in "Where There's Smoke" that he would like to learn to speak dragon, "Or lizard! Or sheep for that matter." Magnus Finke exclaims "No need for these flappy lizards" in "Heavy Metal". Winger in particular seems to be rubbed the wrong way by his callous comment. Games ''School of Dragons In "Secret of the Leviathan" expansion, Fishlegs compares the Flame Whipper's ability to "drop" its tail to that of some lizards. Dragons: Titan Uprising The description for the Thunderclaw, Gyllentalon, mentions a folklore that the golden tears of Freya fell upon a lizard and transformed it into a golden Thunderclaw. Gallery How to Create Your Dragon Chart.png Lizard.png References Site Navigation Category:Animals Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Reptile Category:School of Dragons Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders